


Throne

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Prideshipping, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Atem and Seto try out roleplaying a ancient egypt master/slave scenario!! Also added Atem speaking arabic and Kaiba with nipple piercings! Enjoy~





	Throne

Atem was certain this was the hottest thing he'd ever had to endure in his life, and he'd felt the wrath of Cairo's hottest temperatures and dryest deserts. But the sight before him was truly something to behold. Azure, dilated eyes stared at him with a fiery intensity. Atem gave into the lure of the other mans gaze and beckoned him towards himself. The other looked at him, questioning.

"What? You have limbs, don't you? Just because you're tied doesn't mean you can't move. Get on your knees. Crawl." Atem crossed one tanned thigh over the other and rested both hands on the arms of the chair. He watched as Seto scraped his knees across the floor tiles, face down, ass up trying to drag himself across the floor towards Atem. His body finally slumped against the chair, his face resting on Atem's knee.

"Good boy. Sit back on your heels. Let me look at you." Atem nudged Kaiba back with his foot gently and he sat back as told, his breathing ragged and heavy with exhaustion from dragging himself across the room. Atem took the sight before him in and groaned audibly. Seto was wrapped head to toe in gold ribbon from his broad shoulders, his slender frame and his painfully hard cock. The gold arm bangles, collar, earrings and nipple jewellery complimented his pale complexion perfectly. His hair was a little longer (Atem had insisted he'd grow it out for bedroom purposes only) and disheveled, sweat dripped down his forehead and made the rest of his skin glisten. His chest was flushed red, as was his face, making his arousal incredibly obvious. Atem uncrossed his legs and instructed Seto to resume his previous position. Seto nestled his head between Atem's thighs and sighed. Atem ran long fingers through Kaiba's hair affectionally before he yanked the man up to his eye level.

"Pretty one, aren't you?" He ran his thumb across Seto's bottom lip before kissing the man roughly. Seto sucked on Atem's tongue hungrily, not wanting the two of them to part. Atem tapped the other mans cheek gently twice, instructing him to let go. Kaiba did so reluctantly, releasing his lover's tongue with a slurp, a trail of saliva connecting the two as Atem pulled away. He caressed Kaiba's flushed cheek lovingly, Kaiba accepted the affection, relaxing into his touch. Seto took the opportunity to eye his lover up and down- he was dressed in his full pharaoh attire, the sun reflected off his caramel skin, and Seto's heart beat sped up, almost too fast, he was convinced Atem could hear it thump against his chest, that he could see burst out of his body. Magenta eyes met azure ones.

"Is something wrong?" Kaiba shook his head.  
"No...I...I just forget how beautiful you are sometimes." Atem chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, wrapping his tanned arms around his pale, boney waist before attacking his neck with kisses.  
"It is I who should be giving such compliments to you."

Atem made sure to smother the other man with words of affection between each kiss to his skin. He stroked Kaiba's hair, tucking it behind the man's ears. He took the gold jewellery between his fingers and twiddled it, enjoying the comfort it gave him. Seto's chest was still rising and falling erratically as the arm resting around his waist freed itself and began rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. Atem could feel the petruding goosebumps on his lover's skin. The tanned, calloused hand then moved down to squeeze at Kaiba's hip bone, Atem's thumb pressed down hard on the space connecting hip to thigh and Kaiba whimpered, burying his face into Atem's neck. Atem didn't approve of this, and pulled his lover back so they were resting forehead to forehead, their eyes staring into the others.

"Don't hide yourself from me, حب"

Atem pulled Seto in for a brief kiss before his hands wandered off to play elsewhere. His thumbs circled Kaiba's nipples, caressing them until they stood upright and hard. Atem gave an experimental tug on one of the gold decorated piercings and Kaiba let out a whine. Enjoying the noises escaping from Seto, Atem pinched, pulled and twisted harder; their foreheads still touching and their eyes remained fixated on each other, lips only centimetres apart. Atem's hands ran up and down Seto's sides before resting on his inner thighs. Atem squeezed the flesh several times before spreading them further apart and as far as Kaiba's current restraints would allow.

"Atem...please."  
"Please, what?"  
"Touch me. Please." Atem tutted and shook his head.  
"It isn't right for a slave to make such demands of their masters, you know that don't you, Seto? Or are you deliberately choosing to defy and challenge my authority?" Seto whined and shook his head, leaning backwards to sit upright.

"And what a messy slave you are. Look how dirty you've made me." Atem pointed at Kaiba's leaking erection that had been slathering itself over Atem's abs, and the stained tunic as a result of the Pharaoh's own arousal. Atem cleared his throat.

"Back on your knees." 

Kaiba hoisted himself off of Atem's legs and knelt between the other man's thighs. Atem fisted the hair on Kaiba's neck roughly, forcing the man's face into his own crotch. Kaiba nuzzled into Atem's arousal, inhaled and groaned.

"Atem. Please."  
"I do not answer to such names right now." Seto pulled back slightly and stared up at the other man with lust filled eyes.  
"Master." Seto's voice was barely a whisper. "Give it to me. Please." Atem patted Seto on the back of his head as a means of giving permission and Seto beamed. Atem hoisted up his tunic and spread his legs slightly, giving Seto a lovely view of his large, twitching cock.

"Seto, are you drooling?"  
"Yes master."  
"You're that hungry for my cock?"  
"Yes master."

Seto repeated before giving an experimental lick from the base to the tip. He tongued the long veins and sucked down hard on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, not breaking eye contact with Atem once. He massaged the slit with his tongue needily before attempting to swallow Atem's impressive length entirely. He'd successfully swallowed about 3/4 of it, but Atem dared not push him further, Seto's breathing was already erratic and he could feel himself at the back of his throat. Atem knew that if Kaiba's hands werent so tightly bound behind his back beautifully, he'd be using those slender fingers to pump whatever of the length he couldn't fit into his pretty little mouth in time as he deepthroated the man. Atem groaned, his knuckles turned white as they gripped the arms of the chair. Seto moaned around Atem's cock, gagging as it pushed past his reflex. He bobbed his head up and down, looking at Atem, his eyes screaming "go ahead, please. Use me." And who was Atem to deny such a request? He placed his palms on either side of Kaiba's head and began thrusting into his lover's throat mercilessly, who despite the obvious tears forming at the corners of his eyes, did not even blink and maintained eye contact, which only drove Atem crazier with lust.

"Seto..." Kaiba pulled back, letting Atem's twitching cock lie heavy against his tongue. Atem had to bite into his hand to conceal the guttural moan that tried to escape him. Seto shifted and hovered over Atem's cock and let his saliva drip slowly from his tongue slowly.

"Come to me." Kaiba stood up, wasting no time to position himself back on the Pharaoh's lap. Atem took the liberty to grope at Kaiba's ass hungrily before biting down hard on his neck. Seto threw his head back with a shameless moan. He lifted his hips, sticking his ass out."

"Please. Take it out. Want to feel you." _Oh right, the plug_. Atem had almost completely forgotten about it. 

"Do we need to go over the definition of masters and slaves again, Seto? I'm getting tired of your disobedient, bratty behaviour." Atem landed five hard squats against the centre of Seto's ass. He could feel the metal plug and smirked when Kaiba cried out.

"M-m sorry. I just want the Pharaoh to feel good." Atem groaned and squeezed Seto's ass again, spreading his cheeks apart roughly.

"Let me be of service to you, master." Seto screamed as Atem yanked the plug out with no warning and lined himself up with Seto's hole. Seto lowered himself down slowly, gasping as he felt Atem fill him up. Atem gave Seto's thighs a few swats before positioning his hands on the man's hips. Seto got the memo and ground down on his lovers cock, feeling it stir and twitch inside. Atem's hands lifted him almost entirely off his thick cock before forcing his hips back down. Kaiba screamed as Atem began relentlessly thrusting up, abusing his prostate. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He'd been hard and bound for hours, the tight ribbon tied at the base of his cock prevented any hopes of reaching an orgasm.

"S-seto." Atem groaned and Seto rested his head against his lover's, still fucking him thoroughly. Staring into Kaiba's blue eyes, thrusting up into his tight heat, the love of his life treating him with the most beautiful noises and the most sultry of moans, breathing each other's air-Atem could tell he wasn't far behind reaching orgasm either.

"Inside. Please cum inside." Kaiba begged of his Pharaoh. Atem delivered, spilling into Seto with a long drawn out groan, his head dropped to rest against Seto's shoulder. But he didn't forget his lover's needs.

"Baby you did so well." Kaiba whined, desperate for stimulation on his own cock. "I suppose you deserve a reward now." He untied the ribbon safely and Kaiba groaned at the feeling of relief. Atem used one hand to pump Kaiba's painful erection up and down and the other to tease at one nipple.

"Pharaoh.."  
"It's okay, my love. Let go." Kaiba came screaming, spilling over both of their chests. Atem pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, pulling out of him slowly, groaning as he felt his own cum seep out of Kaiba's hole.

"That was..."  
"Yeah. Shit." Atem laughed and Kaiba followed suit.  
"Although.."  
"Although? Were you not pleased Seto?"  
"No, not that... just that you can be rougher with me, I trust you."  
"Can you blame for not wanting to be cruel to the most beautiful creature in the world? I just wanted to shower you with love and compliments. It can be difficult to talk down to something so perfect, you know. You ought to give me more credit." Kaiba blushed furiously and cleared his throat.  
"Speaking of showering. We need one. I feel gross." Atem smiled and scooped his man up in his arms, bridal style, and headed towards the bathroom.  
"Anything for you, your Highness."  
  



End file.
